smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogue on the Run (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
When they were on their way to the Castle, the stopped by the village to see many of the townspeople panicking. One even accidentally set his cart on fire and freaked. Julia went up to one of the locals and asked, "Is everything alright? What happened?" "The King's daughter went missing last night!" She explained and ran off screaming. Julia looked at Peewit and Johan worriedly, wondering about the Princess. They kept running until they made it to Audric castle. When they ran into the throne room, the Good King himself was pacing, more worried than he was before. By the looks of it, he seemed to be shedding a few tears. "I...I just don't understand," King Audric, "It seemed like she was here yesterday, and then when the night passed, she was gone within a flash!" "King Audric?" Johan cut in. He was as nervous about Savina as the King was. "Oh, Johan...Peewit...Julia," King Audric turned to them, "Thank you for coming. As you may have heard, my daughter has gone missing! She never came back yesterday, and I have been worried sick about her!" "Your majesty, I feel the same way," Johan comforted him, "I'm so nervous about her! I mean, what if the ogres got her?!" The King flinched. "Johan, let me," Julia stopped him, "Look, it's normal for a father to be nervous about his daughter. If my father was still alive, he'd be worried sick! Now, can you tell us when you noticed Savina gone?" The King took a deep breath and explained everything, "Well, she did come back two nights ago at midnight. Then, before you guys came I noticed she left early in the morning. I was hoping she'd come home last night...but she never did." The three comforted the king as he broke down crying. "Don't worry, your majesty!" Peewit pulled out a few balls form his pockets and tried to juggle them, "I can cheer you up with my amazing juggling skills." However, after he said those words, the balls came down like rain. "No worries, King," Johan confidentially reassured, "We'll find her and bring her home! Otherwise, I will probably freak out with all my life." When their conversation ended, the three discussed the whereabouts of Princess Savina, especially since Johan was worried sick about her. "I ''knew ''that rogue was up to something!" Johan assumed. "Hold it!" Peewit stopped him, "What makes you think it could be her?" "Well, it's obvious!" Johan answered, "She's obviously jealous of Savina's beauty, wits, and charm that she kidnapped her so that she would take her place! She probably wants the throne and our jobs! I knew it! I just knew it!" "I honestly think she wouldn't stoop that far," Julia reacted. "Doesn't matter!" Johan pointed a finger at her, "He have to find a way to find her and trap her!" Previous Next Category:Rogue on the Run chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater